Our Homes
by kbardonner619
Summary: Elena & Stefan come home from the hospital with their second child and Stefan shows Elena a surprise he has been keeping from her fo a while


"Wait, wait, wait!" Stefan exclaimed as he tried to hurry toward the door.

"I can get the door myself," Elena, his wife, replied as she reached for the doorknob.

"Please," he said giving her a pleading look.

"O-K" she said in a reluctant tone.

Elena had just been released from the hospital after their second child, a boy they named Aiden, was born. Baby Aiden was asleep in his pumpkin seat that Stefan was carrying and Madelynn, his big sister, had run past him and was bounding toward the house. But the house was not their own; it belonged to Jeremy, Elena's little brother. He and his wife and Elena's best friend, Bonnie, were letting the four stay with them while their house was being finished.

Upon entering the house, a loud shriek comes from the stairs as Bonnie runs to grab Elena in a hug. They start swaying back and forth as Stefan sets the undisturbed Aiden down to shut the door. Jeremy scoops up Madelynn in a hug before he gives one to his sister.

"How is being a big sister, Madelynn?" Bonnie asks after pulling away from Elena.

"I wuve my brudder!" she exclaims with a grin and leans toward Bonnie.

"Yay!" she says as she grabs the little two-year-old with a laugh.

The next day Jeremy and Bonnie decide to take Madelynn and Aiden off their parents' hands to give them some time alone. But instead of just relaxing like Elena had been expecting, Stefan tells her he wants to show her something. He had been keeping this to himself for too long and could not wait any longer. He takes her to the site of their new home.

They had been living in the boarding house but Stefan wanted his children to grow up where he had. So, they decided to rebuild the home he had once lived in and on the same property it had once been. As the house came into view, Elena gasped at the sight. The house was nestled in the trees but wasn't crowded by them. The front and back yards stretched out openly with enough room for kids to play without hitting trees. It was just as she pictured it and more.

Elena looks at Stefan with awe and is speechless. She sees pride in his eyes for what he has done to make this happen. Helping her out of the van, they walk together up the front porch to the door. He pauses to lift her into his arms before crossing the threshold. She smiles widely and lets out a peal of joy at the gesture.

Stefan silently allows Elena to explore the house before he steers her toward the place he really wants to show her. At the back of the house, there is an oak tree with a white fence surrounding it. In it she finds a memorial set up for each of her parents including Jenna. Stefan pulls her to him and whispers, "I wanted them to be close to us and for our children to know them." With that, Elena breaks out into soft sobs and clutches him tightly. After a few moments, she pulls back to look at him and tells him, "Thank you. It's absolutely perfect!" They kiss and hold each other a while before heading back to the van and their children.

When they arrive back home, they find Madelynn engrossed in a movie and Aiden just waking up. Elena immediately goes to take care of him while Stefan sits in the living room with Jeremy and Bonnie. They chit chat back and forth when Jeremy asks him when they will get to move into their house.

"I imagine within the week. There are just minor things to do now. All our furniture will be delivered in a couple of days so anytime after that," he replies.

"It's so nice that you were able to get it done so quickly," remarks Bonnie.

"Yes, we've been very blessed in all of this" he says and with that he goes to check on Elena.

As he enters the room, she is standing over Aiden's cradle just watching him sleep. He walks up to her and puts his chin on her shoulder.

"I love to watch them sleep," she remarks.

"I know. I love watching all of you sleep. I used to try to wake up before you just so that I could watch you sleep," he responds, smiling.

Turning with a muted laugh she replies, "I used to try to stay awake and watch you sleep but it usually didn't work. I would always fall asleep quickly in your arms."

"My arms can do that sometimes."

"I always feel protected in your arms like nothing bad could ever hurt me as long as I was there."

He looks down and gives a little laugh.

"What?" she asks.

"That's how I feel when I'm holding you. You are my home."


End file.
